


El futuro que nunca llegará

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean nunca imaginó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto. Él se imaginaba con una vida por delante, llena de felicidad, pero eso ya no sucedería. Todo era tan cruel. Jean POV. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El futuro que nunca llegará

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la vaquita Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. Por desgracia, tampoco Roy es mío *llora*.
> 
> Notas: Fic que trata sobre lo que sintió Jean después de… todo lo que le pasó. Mi primer fanfic publicado aquí de FMA, si quieren leer más fanfics de esta serie hechos por mi, visiten mi LiveJournal –sí, publicidad barata-. Espero me reciban bien en esta sección.
> 
> Advertencias: No Yaoi. Spoilers del capítulo... .no me acuerdo. Será un súper spoiler, así que si no has leído hasta ahí o no haz visto ese capítulo del anime, no leas ¡corre por tu vida!

_Nunca imaginó que ese momento llegaría tan pronto._

Él se imaginaba con una vida por delante, llena de felicidad. Esperaba casarse con alguien que fuera su alma gemela, ella sería una mujer hermosísima, -alguien que no había caído en las manos del Coronel-, tendrían dos hijos y un perro, tal vez una cría de Hayate, el perro de Riza. Iría todos los días al cuartel con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca y su almuerzo en una bolsa de papel, -su esposa lo obligaría todo los días a llevárselo-, entraría como si nada, saludaría a los demás, entraría a la oficina y vería al Teniente Segundo Breda contándole un buen chiste a Fuery, . La Teniente Riza los regañaría por el desastre que hacían. Después se abriría la puerta y entraría un soldado trayendo órdenes directas del Führer Mustang.

 _Pero eso ya no sucedería. Todo era tan cruel._

Ese día era el peor de su vida. Se le rompió el corazón cuando su mamá entró a la habitación con un soldado escoltándola. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, incontrolables. Él sonrió melancólicamente, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, los sollozos no acababan. Jean le acarició el cabello, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo se arreglaría. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, no debía mentirle a su madre.

Cuando llegó el momento de hablar de su jubilación, asintió a todos los términos automáticamente, no le interesaba mucho en ese momento cuánto dinero recibiría ni nada. Sólo lograba pensar en que ya no servía para nada.

En la noche, no pudo probar alimento, no tenía hambre. La visita del Coronel lo dejó con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Roy buscaría la forma de curarlo, si bien no lo trató nunca como un inválido, Havoc pensaba que ya lo trataba así.

Dio un gran suspiro, tal vez el Coronel encontraría esa forma de curarlo, tal vez no y viviría con su madre, ya jubilado. Se sentiría pésimo, ya no le encontraría sentido a la vida. Pero como dijo: _Estoy vivo y sólo eso importa._

Ojalá no hubiera hecho caso a la orden del Coronel de que no muriera frente a él. Mejor pensaría en su nuevo futuro, o quizá sólo imaginaría el futuro que nunca llegará.


End file.
